Beraht's Favor
Background Oskias, one of Beraht's smugglers, has been holding his own pockets. Find Oskias and show him exactly how Beraht feels about being cheated. Oskias was last seen in Tapster's Tavern. Walkthrough En route to Orzammar Commons, the beggar Goilinar may be intimidated to give away more details of Oskias' whereabouts. Enter Orzammar Commons (Codex Entry: The City of Orzammar). Here, you catch a glimpse of the area that will later become very important in the main quest. Both Olinda and Ademaro are merchants who you may trade “generic items” and gears with; conversing with Unna (who is located in the open area next to Tapster's Tavern) will yield Codex Entry: The Castes; conversing with Kasch will yield some further Casteless humiliation and an opportunity for some excellent role-playing on the player's part. You may not enter the Proving Ground just yet. Oskias, the one Beraht has sent you after, is in Tapster's Tavern. Upon meeting him, Oskias will deny ever cheating Beraht. However, with enough Persuasion, or if Leske just threatens to search his bags, Oskias will confess his smuggling Lyrium ores without Beraht's permission. With this information, the Warden can choose to do any of the following: *Spare Oskias without any reward *Kill Oskias, which will yield two Lyrium nuggets and 13 but without the option of selling them to Olinda, or to anyone in the game (even if the Warden later gives Beraht only one nugget) *Accept a bribe of one nugget from Oskias *Accept a bribe of two nuggets from Oskias (with intimidation) The latter two options require you to give Leske a cut of the deal (whether it is 25/75 or 50/50). If the bribe is accepted, you may sell the Lyrium nugget(s) to Olinda, at a low price of 30 each. It is time to visit Beraht and his second, Jarvia, who are waiting in Janar Armorers. Choose your responses in the ensuing conversation carefully, as it may cost you half of your money. It is worth noting that the only line that will consistently secure you all your money across all possible scenarios is the final option: deny that Oskias had any lyrium or gold on his body, and Leske will back you up - even if you don't have a point in Coercion. *If you still have one lyrium nugget with you, you may choose to give it to Beraht now, without losing anything. *If you don't have any lyrium nuggets 'and' inform Beraht that Oskias has been cheating Beraht, you will lose half of your money as you will inevitably fail to convince Beraht that Oskias had no lyrium or gold on him, 'with or without' the Coercion skill. *If you lie that Oskias had no lyrium or gold on him, you will be able to keep all your belongings without Beraht confiscating them. *Finally, if you ever inform Beraht of the truth, you will lose half of your money. After the tense conversation, the next quest will be given regardless of the outcome. Result Beraht will give you the next quest regardless of outcome. The rewards, provided that your belongs are not confiscated, are: Selling one nugget: Leske receives a cut of twenty-five, seventy-five: 22 5 Leske receives a fair cut: 15.00 Two nuggets Leske receives a cut of twenty-five, seventy-five: 45 Leske receives a fair cut: 30 See also *Proving Loyalties *Captured *Dwarf Commoner Origin Category:Quests Category:Origin Story Quests